BloodLust
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: Not Long after Poppy's dramatic change, James and Poppy set of to find her father. But what happens when bloodlust reaches Poppy's veins? Can James Get to her before she becomes a monster? PoppyXJames One-Shot.


_**Hey! SweetXcandyX here! So yea.. i was kinda bored in english class today so i suddently had this idea BAM in my head, so i just couldnt' wait and wrote it all down the moment i got home. SO here is a short Poppy and James One shot.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NIGHTWORLD, -SNIFF- ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING LJ SMITH**_

Poppy clutched the black leather seats as she felt an electric shock run through her entire body. She felt a single bead of sweat sliding off the side of her face and she panted just lightly. She stared at the rain streaked windows, and through the crystal raindrops, she saw nothing but moving darkness. The way to her fathers' was longer than she had ever imagined.

Her eyesight and hearing felt extraordinary. She could see stars like she had never before and could hear sounds never imaginable. But what really caught her attention was what she was truly _feeling. _She felt a hunger, a thirst, like she was entirely empty inside. She could feel her heart beat all right, but it was pounding in her chest so quickly she almost couldn't count it. She once again looked out the window and through the racing drops of crystal rain she saw dark figures.

They were walking so slow, as if it was in a slow motion movie. She could still see them as the car raced down the road. She could still see them even when they looked as ants. She could still see them.

And could still smell it's blood.

She felt a large pang erupt in her chest and she grabbed James' arm. Clutching it like a steel bar. He faced her without stopping the car.

" Poppy what is it?" His soft was soothing, but didn't erase the pain she felt. She looked him n the eye and slid her hand into his.

" Stop the car." Was all she said. James looked at her with a worried expression. His light grey eyes flashed concern as he held her hands lightly, stroking it with the tip of his thumb. She felt another drop of sweat slide down her face and her cheeks began to heat up. She unexpectedly clicked open the car's door locker and slid her hand onto the handle. She looked at James once more.

" I'm sorry" was her last words before yanked open the car door and slid out as fast as a slivering snake. James stopped the car as it skidded across the road, almost hitting into a large tree. He rolled down his windows and screamed into the roaring darkness and rain.

" POPPY!!!!!"

* * *

Poppy raced down the road at the speed of a sports car, feeling her curly and now insanely wet hair flop in all kinds of directions. She began scanning the behind the trees and large rocks.

She had very good vision in the night.

She scanned every bit of the woods, searching for the antidote to her throbbing pain. She felt her soaked clothes cling to her skin like icicles, but she didn't care.

Because she had already found it.

She found the dark figure James and she had passed. The same figure with the invigorating scent. She stood in the middle of the road with her dripping wet clothes and hair. Her vision caught the figures perfectly, almost magnifying them from afar. It was a male.

She raced towards him with no hesitation and before a blink of an eye, appeared before the the man under an umbrella. She stared at the himwith sharp eyes, feeling his gaze on her. His fear was almost a scent in Poppy's mind and she felt it.

" Wh-Who're you?" The blonde asked. Poppy held a finger to her lips, trying to stop the quivering and shaking. Her fingers felt numb against her. The blonde man swallowed hard and began walking past her as if she wasn't there. Poppy's body reacted against her own will. She grabbed the blonde by the collar and heard a snarl release from her own throat. She felt her teeth began to extend and her eyes flashing liquid silver. The blonde screamed and his umbrella fell to the ground.

She looked the man in the eye and saw the greatest amount of fear in his deep set blue eyes. Again, she felt a pang in her chest and a voice in her head.

_Poppy don't do this..he's innocent._

It was her own voice, gentle and sincere. She looked at him again and her eyes began to travel down to his throat where she saw the little veins. She swallowed hard. She felt her mouth began to water as the man looked at her like she was some kind of monster. He spoke in a shaky tone.

" P-p-please..." His body shacked and her eyes closed. The rich scent of blood overwhelmed her, drawing her into a deep pit. She felt another snarl escape her lips and she leaned closer to the man's throat..and a scream erupted the moment she pierced skin.

She had drunk blood before, yes she has. She had drunken a man on the street's and blood from a witch. But this feeling was different. She had survived 48 hours without blood and this tasted like heaven.

She grasped the man tight and felt the refreshing hot liquid spill down her tongue. Some dripped off her chin and onto the ground. The man's shrieked muted and he slumped against her shoulder. She never stopped drinking. She closed her eyes and was taken over by the taste. Her mind felt calm and almost spinning. Then...

She heard her own voice again.

_Poppy.. stop this..He will die._

Her eyes flashed open and she felt the hard rain pound against her. She released the man and he fell to the ground like a pillow. She stared at the darkness and felt warm liquid drip down her chin. She stared down at the ground in which the man she took in prison lay.

He panted and fell slump. She gasped and stepped away, her back against a tree. She panted hard against the rain drops splatting on her face and her fingers trembled against the hard rough texture. She was horrified.

_What had i done?_ Poppy thought. Her mind overwhelmed with guilt. She grabbed her own hair in frustration and screamed. Then, she heard another voice.

James' voice.

" Poppy..." was all he said. She flung her head to where the voice came from and her eyes widened. James stood beside the unconscious..maybe dead, figure and stared at her with frightened eyes. His hair was dark with rain and his clothes were dripping water and he stared as the blood dripped of her chin and onto the muddy floor. She stared down at her own hands and _claws_ and saw bright red. she looked at him with disbelief .

"I-I..I don't know what happened. I..Oh..God" She muttered. She stared into James' eyes and felt her heart thump heavily. He looked down at the man and then to Poppy. He took a step forward and Poppy took a step back.

" Poppy wait!" Was all James was able to say before Poppy dashed deep into the forest, dodging trees and large rocks as she ran. She felt guilt all over her and her head ached.

_I'm horrible..i'm a monster! _ Though Poppy as she fell against a large rock. She slid down to her knees and wept onto the grassy muddy ground, staining her already wet cheeks with salty tears. Her wet hair fell into her face and tickled her cheeks.

I _killed that man..i'm a monster! _She kept saying to herself as her knees sunk into the mud. She continued to weep until she heard the soothing voice again.

" poppy..." And a warm hand caught her face and lifted it up. Her eyes unwillingly met with James's. He looked at her with concern and sadness as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his embrace. Poppy sobbed against his shoulder as he stroked her back. His own knees sinking into the depths of the mud.

Hard Raindrops fell upon them, hitting them both. James Pulled Poppy back and stared into the tear and rain streaked face. Poppy sobbed and chocked, but still spoke.

" James.. i'm horrible! I killed that man!" James stroked her cheek and held her tight.

" Poppy..It's ok. He's still alive, i felt his pulse. You didn't drain him ..he'll live." Then, the painful pang that once hit her heart so many times stopped and her lips didn't quiver.

" He'll..he'll live?" She whispered. James nodded and stroked her cheek, wiping away the blood and tears, and replaced them with a mixture of warmth and rain. She sucked in a deep breath and bit herself on the arm, hard. James looked at her, stunned.

" What are you doing?"

" My punishment. I can't apologize to him, i fear that. But this is what i can do for now as my punishment." she stared as the blood trickled down her arm. Her jaw was tight and her eyes sharp. James stared at her as her pressed his palm onto the bleeding arm. Poppy winced.

" Oh Poppy" he said as he held her in an embrace again. He held her bleeding arm as it began to heal and pulled back to stare into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her lips.

They were just like the rain on the window. Coming together as one.

Poppy wrapped her arms around him tight and felt his mind connect with his.

_Poppy, i love you._

_I know._

Poppy smiled against James's lips and she felt the the silver cord between them humming in excitement, and oddly enough, she felt the rain began to stop. James pulled back and kissed her on the forehead before facing the sky, where the blackness began to lighten and become a dark beautiful blue

Poppy's lips tugged a smile as her eyes caught sight of a yellow glow and her eyes shimmered as it pulled itself up higher, relieving the beautiful sun.

Her eyes didn't sting and her body didn't melt.

" Jamie, are you sure i won't disintegrate in the sun?" she asked with a smile on her face.

" I don't know, let's find out" was all he said before his lips met hers again. Poppy kissed him back with Passion and again, the silver cord connecting the two hummed. Poppy held James' hand tight.

_Jamie, if the man hadn't waken up yet, i am soooo going back there and apologize._

James simply smiled.

Please reviewWWWWWWWW!!!!


End file.
